Genesis Rhapsodos
Genesis Rhapsodos is a mysterious 1st Class SOLDIER who was born in Banora. He was adopted as a child by Steve and Evelyn Rhapsodos. His host mother was Gillain Hewley, but his real mother and father are unknown even though he was born from the G Project which used Jenova's cells. He is obsessed with the epic play "LOVELESS". Etymology Genesis's name is derived from the Greek term Genesis meaning "birth, origin". "Genesis" is also the name of the first book of the Old Testament, and one can notice a possible association of the Banora White Apples, something Genesis is fond of, with which is commonly believed to be Fruit of Knowledge that caused Adam and Eve to fall from Eden. "Rhapsodos", is "one who performs an epic poem", a rhapsody, such as the poet Homer. Thus, Genesis's name may be interpreted as meaning "the original performer of the epic poem," which could refer to his desire to recreate LOVELESS, or his rebellion against Shinra that Sephiroth would repeat years later. (Source: FF Wikia) History Genesis was adopted at the age if five by Steve Rhapsodos, an ally of Shinra and the Landlord of Banora. He was raised on the Dumbapple fields and befriended a local boy, Angeal Hewley, where they both became known for growing the best Dumbapples in the area. Genesis was restricted to do things, but he often rebelled against his parents and made many "escape" attempts. Genesis had a closer relationship with his adoptive mother, Evelyn, but had trouble bonding with his father. Genesis was a big fan of SOLDIER and envied Sephiroth - who was a young hero at the time - and dreamt to be like him and dreamt to share Dumbapples with him one day. Angeal, who was also interested in SOLDIER, helped Genesis in planning the day in which they would travel to Midgar together and sign up. But an incident in the village made Genesis believe he may not be elible for SOLDIER. At the age of 12, Genesis was attacked by a monster - A Griffon - which had wandered into the village on a summer night after he made another escape attempt to get out of the house. Although he was able to scare off the creature he recieved an injury to his arm which took months to heal which brought up Genesis' regeneration problems which had an unknown cause. But from much convincing from Angeal, Genesis was able to accept that he wasn't going to let such an ailment stop him from becoming a Hero, so they both eventually made their journey to Midgar when they become of age. SOLDIER Tumblr lz19iotbqw1rn2221o1 500.png Tumblr lydei7VwT71ro35gzo2 250.jpg Tumblr lxicyuc3FP1r1iaiio1 500.jpg Tumblr lw86aj2dGf1qmei7mo2 250.jpg Tumblr lkgu101bSy1qikwk5o1 500.jpg Tumblr lus5byG1QO1qahf2mo4 250.jpg Tumblr lfslgiPR9m1qzhfrvo1 500.png Tumblr l3gu7nCAUk1qzkd0go1 500.jpg Tumblr lz5k99uXii1qmei7mo1 500.jpg Tumblr lzo1n8RePG1r3ix26o2 250.png Tumblr lq1aqs8KLT1qkc3iqo1 500.png Tumblr lyc78meW1y1qmei7mo2 250.jpg tumblr_m7z6b40plG1qjdwnlo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7motziDHd1qf8j27o1_250.jpg tumblr_m7pc2vZv9y1qzf3nso1_500.jpg tumblr_m7syls4PoY1rp6ojuo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7x8thVk071r257ybo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7ywsp7stE1rxrwjro1_500.jpg tumblr_m7mn4l20X71r4bchco2_250.png tumblr_m7th5vLHaY1qln3zco1_500.jpg tumblr_m7mz30unvy1rxfq75o2_250.png tumblr_m74k2ullNb1qmei7mo1_500.jpg Genesis took a major role during the Wutai war along with Angeal and Sephiroth. The two of them from Banora at the time were 2nd Class, and made it to that status rather fast. During the war, Genesis became well known for his exceptional sword skills and gift in black magic, which ultimately led him to be deemed a Red Mage. He also took this chance to announce his love for LOVELESS, and other pieces of ancient literature. He also took this time to get Angeal and Sephiroth interested in the play, but always failed to make them understand it's true meaning. He promised them that he would take them to see the play at Loveless Avenue. Genesis was soon promoted to 1st Class after his role in the Wutai War - which had come to an end with the Wutai people surrendering to Shinra and offering their materia. He used his new proud status it to change his clothing for work, and dorned a Red Leather coat, which became a new symbol for him. Around the Shinra building he became popular but was always distant and shyed away from making new friends. He decided to keep his interests only to Angeal and Sephiroth, and occasionally only take his time to recite words of LOVELESS to other SOLDIER's. With the Shinra Electric Power Company growing fast the the city of Midgar becoming the new hub of all trade in Gaia and also becoming a major city in the entire world, SOLDIER was pressured into dealing with local rabble and soon came face to face with a group called AVALANCHE, which preached that the Planet was dying because Shinra was using Mako Energy - which was taken directly from the Planet. AVALANCHE were labeled a terrorist group and Genesis was placed on missions to stop the group from blowing up one of the 8 Mako Reactors which supplied the city with it's Mako Energy. Although AVALANCHE's interests were pure, they were unaware of the danger they put into the surrounding inhabitants, and often were the cause of innocent deaths which SOLDIER were put in charge to protect. Genesis came to face the daughter of the leader, Tifa Lockhart, but allowed her to go free for unknown reasons. His actions were never found out, so he never went reported. His reasons for letting an enemy slip away so easily has never been delved into. During the catastrophe of Sindo - the main Al Bhed settlement in Spira - Genesis was sent to Spira with other of his comrades to investigate the disaster and try and gather infomation about the reason it collapsed. During this time, Genesis had met with Tifa once again and also took interest in her comrades. He took particular interest in Angel because he knew from her eyes right away that she was a Cetra, and he new the benefits of taking her back to Shinra. Even though Genesis' first efforts of capturing Angel was a failure, he tried again when she was trying to escape from a run-in with Seymour. He had more success, but was soon taken care of by her group and was taken hostage. The Truth Genesis was kept as a hostage at the current base of operations of Angel and co's group, which was at the home of Jean, Rikku's mother-in-law. He was interrogated by Tifa on his reasons for hunting for Angel but he would not provide infomation so easily. The other members tried their luck in asking him questions but still he would not provide any answers. News had eventually reached him that Shinra had dispatched SOLDIER to go and find him, and that Shinra was approaching the Al Bhed village in which he was being held. However, the group had kept him well hidden and Zack was unable to find him, and left shortly after arriving. Genesis however managed to trick Tifa into releasing him into the bathroom and then after he left it, he took the chance to escape the household. Gippal chased after him as well as Tifa, and he ended up being shot in the leg by Gippal which hindered his escape. Even though he was injured, Genesis managed to get away from the village and was reunited with SOLDIER. Arriving in Midgar, Genesis was taken to the hospital wing to have have his injuries treated. But because they were quite severe, the doctors were noticing that his wounds were not healing properly. Hollander heard of this and asked for Genesis to be moved to his labatory where he could run a proper check over Genesis. Hollander's reason for the move however were different than he stated. Hollander had come to the point where he could no longer hide why Genesis' body did not seem to act as normal, and told Genesis that he was not exactly a normal human being. He told Genesis that Steve and Evelyn were actually his foster parents and that during the very early stages of his life - as a fetus - Genesis was experimented on and Gillain Hewley was his host mother. Hollander told Genesis that he was part of a project known as the G Project, and was a failed experiment to create a Cetra, which would lead Shinra to the Promised Land. He also told Genesis that his body was capable of creating clones but starting this process, or being inflicted with a serious wound, would begin the degradation process which would eventually kill him. Genesis at this point was shocked and distraught about what he had been told and then went into a cycle of rage and malice. He left Hollander's labatory without being treated and stirred trouble within Shinra and fled from the facility. He swore to destroy Shinra and to destroy the world if he was unable to be cured of his degradation. He turned to the only thing which comforted him and that was LOVELESS, and desired to finally embark on the journey for the Gift of the Goddess, ''thinking that the Gift could also come in the form of a cure for the degradation process which was about to begin. Genesis was later found by Tifa, Gippal, Angel, Baralai and Rikku once again in a rather terrible state, and they offered to bring him in and help him after they learned that he had deserted Shinra. He however, did not tell them the reason why. Banora Trouble at the Golden Saucer Reawakening Genesis awoke with the rest of the group from their crystal state, baffled about if this was truly real or perhaps just a dream. During his crystal state, Genesis experienced vivid dreams and hallucinations, which led him to believe that his reawakening was infact just a dream. It was only when he was touched that he realized that it was true. Confused as Tifa was, Genesis did not ask too much questions about why this came to be, only fortunate that the group had managed to claim another chance of normal life - as much as Genesis was never going to experience normal life after his truth was revealed to him. However, instead parting ways with the group after the L'Cie ordeal, Genesis decided to stay considering he had no where else to go, and he felt that his new comrades may help him - as much as he conveyed irritation of them. Genesis climbed aboard the new airship, which was hired by Gippal from an unknown dealer, which led some suspicions in the group, but everyone had went ahead with using the ship anyway. During the first half of the flight, things were running smoothly until an increase in paranoia was sensed amongst certain members, especially Rikku who seemed suspicious that the ship looked too expensive and that they should not be on it. But despite the suspicions, the ship was not landed. Genesis was in the cockpit along with Gippal who flew the ship, and suddenly the alarms had went off. Gippal sealed off the exit from the pit, and allowed the other members to retrieve the parachutes and to exit the ship immediately. The ship crashed with just Genesis and Gippal on board the ship, where both of them sustained some brutal injuries and barely survived the impact. Genesis was in shock and was showing signs of fear before he was being healed by Gippal - whom managed to heal himself but knew that Genesis had regeneration problems from witnessing it in previous struggles. The both of them at this time thought they were dying, and sought comfort from each other, which ultimately led them to have sex before they were found by the rest of the group. Both Genesis and Gippal were teased by their actions but the group finally arrived at their new base, in which others called their new home. Genesis distanced himself a lot during this time out of shame and embarrassment and rarely left his room. Even though his injuries from the crash had been healed slightly, his wounds began opening and festering, which led him to constantly try and cure himself. Despite his efforts, he already realized that the major injuries had finally triggered the degradation process that Hollander had described to him, which would mean that he would now be facing the fate of experiencing a slow death when his body and also his mind would degrade. Image Updated Later Personality After he deserts Shinra, Genesis is rather arrogant and childish. He is a man who suffers with a lot of internal conflict after his betrayal which makes those who thought he was simple think twice. When Genesis learns of his past he feels betrayed by both his true and false parents which turns into rage when he eventually meets them on his new travels with the YRT/GBG group. Despite the turmoil, Genesis takes pride in his appearance, his fighting style and popularity but he dislikes conversing directly with people and only opens up to a select few who interest him. His obsession with the play "LOVELESS" turns more serious and he loses himself in solving it's mystery. Quotes *"from LOVELESS Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return."'' *''"Dogs of Shinra, but what do you know?"'' *''"Hmm... how noisy. Zack, the puppy dog" '' *'If this world seeks my destruction...it goes with me." *''"You don't understand the beauty of these words...how tragic."'' *''"Thus, the three friend are reunited once again...and LOVELESS is reenacted."'' *''"My ' parents' betrayed me. They had always betrayed me from the very beginning."'' *''"The mysterious 'gift of the goddess'...what is the meaning behind it? For us, at least."'' Trivia *Genesis has an obsession with the ancient play'' "LOVELESS"'' *Genesis' fanclub titled "Red Leather" is sponsored by his foster parents in Banora. Despite the fact their task of raising Genesis was a mere job for Shinra, their affections for him grew over time. *The Banora Mine was used as a "secret base" and playground by Genesis when he was younger. *In darkness, Genesis' eyes glow. His right eye however glows more than the other and this may be an indication for his slight connection to JENOVA, who also has one eye which glows more than the other. *He becomes a very cheerful individual if he is able to talk about something he loves - like LOVELESS for example. Relationships Tifa Lockhart Baralai Matthew Lennox Yasmine "Angel" Umi Hart Gippal Oliver Rolling Rachael Mackenzie Alexander Category:List of Characters